Jeannine Sauvage (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Jean Desmarais (ancestor, deceased); Franchot Desmarais (ancestor, deceased); Aurore Desmarais (ancestor, deceased); Yves Desmarais (ancestor, deceased); Odette Sauvage (ancestor, deceased); Alexis Sauvage (ancestor, deceased); Marc Joubert (fiancé) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Paris, France | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Paco Medina | First = Contest of Champions Vol 1 1 | Quotation = If my ancestor's bargain means I must wield you-- so be it! But I will decide how I do it! | Speaker = Guillotine | QuoteSource = Contest of Champions Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = When she was twelve years old, Jeannine Sauvage was lured by a voice to a room in her house that was usually locked. Inside a chest she discovered a sword, La Fleur du Mal. While inspecting the weapon, she accidentally slit her finger with its edge, and the blood dripped into the sword. This caused Jeannine to become cursed to wield this bloodthirsty sentient sword like her ancestors before her. While the sword was evil, Jeannine used it for good, acting as a vigilante in Paris named Guillotine when she grew up. However, Guillotine had a dubious reputation, caused by the dark legacy of the previous people that used the name and the sword. Contest of Champions The night after Guillotine helped capture the Imp Prince, police inspector Marc Joubert, who was also Jeannine's fiancé, called out to Guillotine, swearing to find her. Guillotine heard him from a rooftop, and she subsequently confronted her sword for its intrusive thoughts that tried to incite Jeannine to give in to carnage. She was abruptly attacked by a Summoner, who took her to the Battlerealm, in order to partake in the Collector and the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions for the right of wielding the Iso-Sphere. After surviving numerous battles, Jeannine returned to her home reality when one of the contestants, Outlaw, managed to seize control of the Iso-Sphere from the Maestro, who in turn had taken it from the Collector earlier. Outlaw used the power of the Iso-Sphere to return the contestants to their homes. Guillotine returned with Outlaw to England, and together with the contestants native of her universe, posed the idea of forming a team. Secret Empire In the wake of Hydra's takeover of the United States of America under the leadership of a Cosmic Cube-altered Captain America, Guillotine and the other members of the Champions of Europe stood up against the Hydra splinter groups emerging around Europe. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = La Fleur du Mal: A magical sentient sword that was found by Jean Desmarais, an ancestor of Jeannine, in the Parisian catacombs in October of 1793 when he was escaping prosecution. In exchange for its power, Jean Desmarais and his descendants were cursed with wielding the sword under the guise of Guillotine. | Notes = * As of , Guillotine was twenty-seven years old. * In the ''Contest of Champions'' mobile game, where she originally debuted, it is stated that Guillotine is of a mixed French and Algerian descent. Whether this is true to her Prime Marvel Universe counterpart remains to be seen, though it seems possibly unlikely as she has been portrayed in the comics to be noticeably paler than she is in the game. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sauvage Family Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Content Adapted from Other Media Category:Interdimensional Travelers